Google Doodles of 2012
Compiled on this page are the Google special logos of 2012. January Google New Year's Day.jpg|New Year's Day (1st) Google Christmas 2011.png|Happy Holidays 2011 (6th) google_charles_addams100.jpeg|Charles Addams' 100th Birthday (7th) Google Oskar Luts' 125th Birthday.jpg|Oskar Luts' 125th Birthday (7th) (Estonia) Google Oskar Luts' 125th Birthday (Version 2).jpg|Another version Google Luis Coloma's 161st Birthday.jpg|Luis Coloma's 161st Birthday (9th) (Spain) Google Nicolas Steno 374th Birthday.jpg|Nicolas Steno's 374th Birthday (11th) Google Nicolas Steno's 374th Birthday (Version 2).jpg Google Nicolas Steno's 374th Birthday (Version 3).jpg Google Nicolas Steno's 374th Birthday (Version 4).jpg Google Nicolas Steno's 374th Birthday (Storyboard 1).jpg|Storyboard version of this doodle. Google Nicolas Steno's 374th Birthday (Storyboard 2).jpg 2014-winter-olympics-5710368030588928-hp.jpg|Innsbruck 2012 (13th) (Selected countries) Google Children's Day.jpg|Children's Day (14th) (Selected countries) Google National Children's Day 2012 (Storyboards).jpg|Storyboards version of this doodle. Google Taiwanese Elections.jpg|Taiwanese Elections (14th) (Taiwan) Google Martin Luther.jpg|Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Day (16th) (USA) Google Christmas 2011.png|Chinese Christmas (16th) (Brunei, China, Dominican Republic, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Malaysia, Philippines, Singapore, South Korea, Taiwan, Uganda, Vietnam, Zimbabwe) Google Teachers' Day 2012.jpg|Teachers' Day (16th) (Thailand) Google Havoc in Heaven.jpg|The Wan Brothers 112th Birthday (18th) (Selected countries) Google SOPA - PIPA.png|SOPA / PIPA (18th) (USA) Google Omar Rayo's 84th Birthday.jpg|Omar Rayo's 84th Birthday (20th) (Colombia) Google Federico Fellini's 92nd Birthday.jpg|Federico Fellini's 92nd Birthday (20th) (Italy, Moldova) Google Grandparents' Day 2012.jpg|Grandparents' Day (21st) (Poland) Google_The_Laba_Rice_Porridge_Festival.jpg|National Soup Month (22nd) (USA, UK, Ireland, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Macedonia, Cuba, Chile, Uganda, Thailand, Turkey, Vietnam, Qatar, Zaire, Zambia, Zimbabwe) lunar_new_year12-hp.jpg|Chinese New Year (23rd) (China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, South Korea) joze_plecnik-2012-hp.jpg|Jože Plečnik's 140th Birthday (23rd) (Slovenia) vysotsky12-hp.png|Vladmir Vysotsky's 74th Birthday (25th) (Selcted countries) d4g_australia12-hp.jpg|Doodle4Google Australia Winner: Australia Day (26th) (Australia) Google Indian Republic Day.jpg|Indian Republic Day (26th) (India) GoogleLargestSnowflake.png|125th Anniversary of Largest Snowflake (28th) (USA, UK, Canada, Ireland) Google I.L. Caragiale's 160th Birthday.jpg|I.L. Caragiale's 160th Birthday (30th) (Romania, Moldova) Google Discovery of the Iguacu Falls.jpg|Discovery of the Iguacu Falls (31st) (Brazil) Google Atahualpa Yupanqui's 104th Birthday.jpg|Atahualpa Yupanqui's 104th Birthday (31st) (Argentina) February Google_Super_Bowl_XLVI_Indianapolis_2012.jpg|Super Bowl XLVI (5th) (USA) Google François Truffaut's 80th Birthday - Part 1.jpg|François Truffaut's 80th Birthday: Part 1 (6th) Google François Truffaut's 80th Birthday - Part 2.jpg|François Truffaut's 80th Birthday: Part 2 (6th) Google François Truffaut's 80th Birthday - Part 3.jpg|François Truffaut's 80th Birthday: Part 3 (6th) Google Charles Dickens' 200th Birthday.jpg|Charles Dickens' 200th Birthday (7th) Google Ito Jakuchu's 296th Birthday.jpg|Ito Jakuchu's 296th Birthday (8th) (Japan) Doodle4Google New Zealand Winner.jpg|Doodle4Google New Zealand Winner (9th) (New Zealand) Google May Ziade's 126th Birthday.jpg|May Ziade's 126th Birthday (11th) (Selected countries) Google Anna Pavlova's 131st Birthday.jpg|Anna Pavlova's 131st Birthday (12th) (Ukraine, Belarus, Russia) Google Valentine's Day 2012 - Part 1.jpg|Valentine's Day: Part 1 (14th) Google Valentine's Day 2012 - Part 2.jpg|Valentine's Day: Part 2 (14th) Google Valentine's Day 2012 (Storyboards 1).jpg|Storyboards version of this doodle. Google Valentine's Day 2012 (Storyboards 2).jpg Google Valentine's Day 2012 (Storyboards 3).jpg Google Serbian National Day.jpg|Serbian National Day (15th) (Serbia) Google Lithuanian Independence Day.jpg|Lithuanian Independence Day (16th) (Lithuania) Google Agniya Barto's 106th Birthday.jpg|Agniya Barto's 106th Birthday (17th) (Russia) Google Brazilian Carnival.png|Brazilian Carnival (21st) (Brazil) Google Lantern Festival 2012.jpg|Lantern Festival (21st) (China, Taiwan, Hong Kong) Google Heinrich Rudolf Hertz's 155th Birthday.gif|Heinrich Rudolf Hertz's 155th Birthday (22nd) Google Hyo-seok Lee's Birthday.jpg|Hyo-seok Lee's Birthday (23rd) (South Korea) gg sp. lgs of 2012 1.jpg|Estonian Independence Day (24th) (Estonia) Google Ibn Battuta's 708th Birthday.jpg|Ibn Battuta's 708th Birthday (25th) (Selected countries) Google Kuwait National Day 2012.jpg|Kuwait National Day (25th) (Kuwait) dominican_republic_independence_day-2012-hp.jpg|Dominican Republic Independence Day (27th) (Dominican Republic) rossini12-hp.jpg|Leap Year: Gioachino Rossini's 220th Birthday (29th) Google Gioachino Rossini's 220th Birthday and Leap Year 2012 (Version 1).jpg Google Gioachino Rossini's 220th Birthday and Leap Year 2012 (Version 2).jpg Google Gioachino Rossini's 220th Birthday and Leap Year 2012 (Storyboard).jpg Google Marcela Paz.jpg|Marcela Paz's 110th Birthday (29th) (Chile) March Korea day-2011-hp.jpg|South Korea National Day (1st) (Australia, Bulgaria, Canada, Hungary, Iceland, Ireland, New Zealand, South Korea, Taiwan, Thailand) st_david-2012-hp.jpg|St. David's Day (1st) (UK) Google Quinquela Martín's 122nd Birthday.jpg|Quinquela Martín's 122nd Birthday (1st) (Argentina) Google 300th Anniversary of Spain's National Library.jpg|300th Anniversary of Spain's National Library (1st) (Spain) Google János Arany's 195th Birthday.jpg|János Arany's 195th Birthday (2nd) (Hungary) Google Bulgarian Liberation Day.jpg|Bulgarian Liberation Day (3rd) (Bulgaria) Google Girls' Day.png|Girls' Day (3rd) (Japan) Google Heitor Vila Lobos' 125th Birthday.jpg|Heitor Vila Lobos' 125th Birthday (5th) (Brazil) Google Ghana Independence Day.jpg|Ghana Independence Day (6th) (Ghana) Google Alessandro Manzoni's 227th Birthday.jpg|Alessandro Manzoni's 227th Birthday (7th) (Italy) Google International Women's Day.jpg|International Women's Day (8th) (selected countries) Google Arbor Day.jpg|Arbor Day (12th) (China, Taiwan) Google Mohammed Abdel Wahab's 110th Birthday.jpg|Mohammed Abdel Wahab's 110th Birthday (13th) (Selected countries) Google Akira Yoshizawa's 101st Birthday.jpg|Akira Yoshizawa's 101st Birthday (14th) Google Hungarian National Day.jpg|Hungarian National Day (15th) (Hungary) Google Cesar Vallejo's 120th Birthday.jpg|Cesar Vallejo's 120th Birthday (16th) (Peru) Doodle4Google Ireland Winner.jpg|Doodle4Google Ireland Winner (16th) (Ireland) Google St. Patrick's Day.jpg|St. Patrick's Day (17th) Google St. Patrick's Day 2012 (Version 2).jpg|Another version Google St. Patrick's Day 2012 (Storyboard 1).jpg|Storyboard version of this doodle. Google St. Patrick's Day 2012 (Storyboard 2).jpg Google Mother's Day.jpg|Mother's Day (18th) (UK) Google Father's Day.jpg|Father's Day (19th) (Italy, Honduras, Portugal) Google 80th Birthday of the Sydney Harbour Bridge.jpg|80th Birthday of the Sydney Harbour Bridge (19th) (Australia) Google 200th Anniversary of Spain's Constitution.png|200th Anniversary of Spain's Constitution (19th) (Spain) Google First Day of Spring.jpg|First Day of Spring (20th) (Selected countries) Google First Day of Summer.png|First Day of Summer (20th) (Croatia, Fiji) Google First Day of Autumn.jpg|First Day of Autumn (20th) (Selected countries) Google First Day of Winter.png|First Day of Winter (20th) (American Samoa, Samoa) Google Tunisian National Day.jpg|Tunisian National Day (20th) (Tunisia) Google Persian New Year.jpg|Persian New Year (20th) (United Arab Emirates, Afghanistan) Google Juan Gris' 125th Birthday.jpg|Juan Gris' 125th Birthday (23rd) Google Juan Gris' 125th Birthday (Storyboards 1).jpg|Storyboards version of this doodle. Google Juan Gris' 125th Birthday (Storyboards 2).jpg Google Mies van der Rohe's 126th Birthday.jpg|Mies van der Rohe's 126th Birthday (27th) April Google-upside-down-550x213.png|April Fool's Day (1st) Google 13th Anniversary of the 4 Unit VLT Telescope.jpg|13th Anniversary of the 4 Unit VLT Telescope (1st) (Chile) Google Senegal Independence Day.jpg|Senegal Independence Day (4th) (Senegal) Google Eadweard J Muybridge 182nd.png|Eadweard J. Muybridge's 182nd Birthday (9th) Google Elias Lönnrot's 210th Birthday.jpg|Elias Lönnrot's 210th Birthday (9th) (Finland) Google Lee Jung-seob's 96th Birthday.jpg|Lee Jung-seob's 96th Birthday (10th) (South Korea) songkran12-hp.jpg|Songkran Festival (13th) (Thailand, Cambodia, Laos) doisneau12-hp.jpg|Robert Doisneau's 100th Birthday (14th) Google Robert Doisneau's 100th Birthday (Version 2).jpg|Another version Google Robert Doisneau's 100th Birthday (Behind the Scenes).jpg|Behind the scenes from the doodle. Google Wilhelm Busch's 180th Birthday.jpg|Wilhelm Busch's 180th Birthday (15th) (Germany, Switzerland, Austria) Google Jan Kaplický's 75th Birthday.jpg|Jan Kaplický's 75th Birthday (18th) (Czech Republic) Google Antero de Quental's 200th Birthday.jpg|Antero de Quental's 200th Birthday (18th) (Portugal) Google Eduard Slavoljub Penkala's 141st Birthday.jpg|Eduard Slavoljub Penkala's 141st Birthday (20th) (Croatia) Google Brasilia's Anniversary.png|Brasilia's Anniversary (21st) (Brazil) Google Friedrich Fröbel's 230th Birthday.jpg|Friedrich Fröbel's 230th Birthday (21st) (Germany, Switzerland, Austria) Earth Day - Part 1.jpg|Earth Day: Part 1 (22nd) Earth Day - Part 2.jpg|Earth Day: Part 2 (22nd) Google Grace Cossington-Smith's 120th Birthday.jpg|Grace Cossington-Smith's 120th Birthday (22nd) (Australia) Google St George's Day - Part 1.png|St. George's Day: 30th Anniversary of the ZX Spectrum - Part 1 (23rd) (UK) Google St. George's Day - Part 2.PNG|St. George's Day: 30th Anniversary of the ZX Spectrum - Part 2 (23rd) (UK) sovereignty12_hp.jpg|Children's Day: National Sovereignty (23rd) (Turkey, Cyprus) Google Gideon Sundback's 132nd Birthday.jpg|Gideon Sundback's 132nd Birthday (24th) Google Israel Independence Day.jpg|Israel Independence Day (26th) (Israel) Google Theo Angelopoulos' 77th Birthday.jpg|Theo Angelopoulos' 77th Birthday (27th) (Greece) Google Tato Bores' 85th Birthday.jpg|Tato Bores' 85th Birthday (27th) (Argentina) Google Queen's Day.jpg|Queen's Day (30th) (Netherlands) May Google Ramón y Cajal 160th Birthday.jpg|Ramón y Cajal 160th Birthday (1st) (Selected countries) Google Labour Day 2012.jpg|Labour Day (1st) (Selected countries) haring-12-hp.png|Keith Haring's 54th Birthday (4th) Google French Elections.jpg|French Elections (6th) (France) Google Greek Elections.jpg|Greek Elections (6th) (Greece) Google Władysław Reymont's 145th Birthday.jpg|Władysław Reymont's 145th Birthday (7th) (Poland) parents_day-2012-HP.png|Parent's Day (8th) (South Korea) Howard_Carter-2012-hp.jpg|Howard Carter's 138th Birthday (9th) Google Howard Carter's 138th Birthday (Version 2).jpg|Another version Google Howard Carter's 138th Birthday (Storyboard 1).jpg|Storyboard version of this doodle. Google Howard Carter's 138th Birthday (Storyboard 2).jpg Google Farmer's Day - Royal Ploughing Ceremony.jpg|Farmer's Day: Royal Ploughing Ceremony (9th) (Thailand) Google Mahmoud Mokhtar's 121st Birthday.jpg|Mahmoud Mokhtar's 121st Birthday (10th) (Selected countries) Google Edward Lear's 200th Birthday.jpg|Edward Lear's 200th Birthday (12th) (UK) Google Mother's Day 2012.jpg|Mother's Day (13th) (Selected countries) Google Paraguay Independence Day.jpg|Paraguay Independence Day (15th) (Paraguay) Google Juan Rulfo's 95th Birthday.jpg|Juan Rulfo's 95th Birthday (16th) (Mexico) Google Omar Khayyam's 964th Birthday.jpg|Omar Khayyam's 964th Birthday (18th) (Selected countries) Doodle4Google USA Winner.jpg|Doodle4Google USA Winner (18th) (USA) Google Minakata Kumagusu's 145th Birthday.jpg|Minakata Kumagusu's 145th Birthday (18th) (Japan) Google Turkish Youth Week.jpg|Turkish Youth Week (19th) (Turkey) Google Japanese Annular Eclipse.jpg|Japanese Annular Eclipse (21st) (Japan) Google Robert Moog's 78th Birthday.png|Robert Moog's 78th Birthday (23rd) Google Egyptian Elections.jpg|Eygptian Elections (23rd) (Egypt) Google Jordan Independence Day.jpg|Jordan Independence Day (25th) (Jordan) Google Rafael Escalona's 85th Birthday.jpg|Rafael Escalona's 85th Birthday (26th) (Colombia) Google 75th Anniversary of the Golden Gate Bridge.jpg|75th Anniversary of the Golden Gate Bridge (27th) (USA) Google Ruby Payne-Scott's 100th Birthday.jpg|Ruby Payne-Scott's 100th Birthday (28th) (Australia) Google Peter Carl Fabergé's 166th Birthday.jpg|Peter Carl Fabergé's 166th Birthday (30th) Google Peter Carl Fabergé's 166th Birthday (Version 2).jpg Google Peter Carl Fabergé's 166th Birthday (Version 3).jpg Google Peter Carl Fabergé's 166th Birthday (Version 4).jpg Google Peter Carl Fabergé's 166th Birthday (Version 5).jpg Google Peter Carl Fabergé's 166th Birthday (Version 6).jpg Google Francisco Pascasio Moreno's 160th Birthday.jpg|Francisco Pascasio Moreno's 160th Birthday (31st) (Argentina) Google 100th Anniversary of the Pushkin Museum.jpg|100th Anniversary of the Pushkin Museum (31st) (Russia) June Doodle4Google China Winner.jpg|Doodle4Google China Winner (1st) (China) Google The Queen's Diamond Jubilee.jpg|The Queen's Diamond Jubilee (2nd) (UK, Australia, New Zealand) Google Italian Republic Day.jpg|Italian Republic Day (2nd) (Italy) Google 79th Anniversary of the First Drive-in Movie.jpg|79th Anniversary of the First Drive-in Movie (6th) (USA) Google Swedish National Day.jpg|Swedish National Day (6th) (Sweden) Doodle4Google Poland Winner.jpg|Doodle4Google Poland Winner (8th) (Poland) Google Johann Gottfried Galle's 200th Birthday.jpg|Johann Gottfried Galle's 200th Birthday (9th) (Germany, Austria, Switzerland) Google Lovers' Day.jpg|Dia Dos Namorados (12th) (Brazil) Google Russia Day 2012.jpg|Russia Day (12th) (Russia) Google Philippine Independence Day.jpg|Philippine Independence Day (12th) (Philippines) Google Greek Elections.jpg|Greek Elections (Second Round) (17th) (Greece) Google Father's Day 2012.jpg|Father's Day (17th) (Selected countries) Google Viktor Tsoi's 50th Birthday.jpg|Viktor Tsoi's 50th Birthday (21st) (Russia) Google Yuri Kondratyuk's 115th Birthday.jpg|Google Yuri Kondratyuk's 115th Birthday (21st) (Ukraine) Google Teachers' Day 2012.jpg|Teacher's Day (22nd) (El Salvador) Google Alan Turing's 100th Birthday.jpg|Alan Turing's 100th Birthday (23rd) Google Alan Turing's 100th Birthday (Storyboards).png|Storyboards version of this doodle. Google Father's Day.jpg|Father's Day (23rd) (Poland) Pirandello-12-hp.jpg|Luigi Pirandello's 145th Birthday (28th) (Italy) Google Sergiu Celibidache's 100th Birthday.jpg|Sergiu Celibidache's 100th Birthday (28th) (Romania) Google JJ Rousseau's 300th Birthday.jpg|Jean-Jacques Rousseau's 300th Birthday (28th) (France, Belgium) Google José Pablo Moncayo's 100th Birthday.jpg|José Pablo Moncayo's 100th Birthday (29th) (Mexico) Google Josef Ressel's 219th Birthday.jpg|Josef Ressel's 219th Birthday (29th) (Czech Republic) July Google Canada Day.jpg|Canada Day (1st) (Canada) Google Mexican Elections.jpg|Mexican Elections (1st) (Mexico) Google Independence Day 2012.png|Independence Day (4th) (USA) Google 111th Anniversary of the Inauguration of Hartland Bridge.jpg|111th Anniversary of the Inauguration of Hartland Bridge (4th) (Canada) Google Venezuela Independence Day 2012.jpg|Venezuela Independence Day (5th) (Venezuela) Google Algerian Independence Day.jpg|Algerian Independence Day (5th) (Algeria) Google José María Velasco's 172nd Birthday.png|José María Velasco's 172nd Birthday (6th) (Mexico) Google Yanka Kupala's 130th Birthday.jpg|Yanka Kupala's 130th Birthday (7th) (Belarus) Google František Křižík's 165th Birthday.jpg|František Křižík's 165th Birthday (8th) (Czech Republic) Google Argentinean Independence Day 2012.jpg|Argentinean Independence Day (9th) (Argentina) Klimt12-hp.jpg|Gustav Klimt's 150th Birthday (14th) (global) Google Bastille Day 2012.jpg|Bastille Day (14th) (France) Google Santos Dumont's 139th Birthday.jpg|Santos Dumont's 139th Birthday (20th) (Brazil) Google Colombian Independence Day 2012.jpg|Colombian Independence Day (20th) (Colombia) Google Belgian National Day.jpg|Belgian National Day (21st) (Belgium) earhart12-hp.jpg|Amelia Earhart's 115th Birthday (24th) Google Jaakonpäivä.jpg|Jaakonpäivä (25th) (Finland) Google Peru Independence Day.jpg|Peru Independence Day (28th) (Peru) Olympics : See also: London 2012 July Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Opening Ceremony.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Opening Ceremony (27th) olympics-archery-2012-hp.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Archery (28th) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Diving.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Diving (29th) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Fencing.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Fencing (30th) olympics-rings-2012-hp.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Rings (31st) August field_hockey-2012-hp.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Field Hockey (1st) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Table Tennis.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Table Tennis (2nd) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Shot Put.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Shot Put (3rd) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Pole Vault.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Pole Vault (4th) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Synchronised Swimming.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Synchronized Swimming (5th) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Javelin.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Javelin (6th) Javelin-2012-hp.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Javelin and Curiosity Mars Landing (6th) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Hurdles.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Hurdles (7th) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Basketball.png|London 2012 Olympic Games: Basketball (8th) slalom_canoe-2012-hp.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Slalom Canoe (9th) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Football.png|London 2012 Olympic Games: Soccer (10th) Google London 2012 Olympic Games - Rhythmic Gymnastics.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Rhythmic Gymnastics (11th) London 2012 Olympic Games - Closing Ceremony.jpg|London 2012 Olympic Games: Closing Ceremony (12th) August Google Lovers' Day.jpg|Tu B'av (3rd) (Israel) Google Bolivian Independence Day.jpg|Bolivian Independence Day (6th) (Bolivia) Google Ecuador Independence Day.jpg|Ecuador Independence Day (10th) (Ecuador) Google Cassiano Branco's 115th Birthday.jpg|Cassiano Branco's 115th Birthday (13th) (Portugal) Google Pakistan Independence Day 2012.jpg|Pakistan Independence Day (14th) (Pakistan) Julia_Child-2012-hp.jpg|Julia Child's 100th Birthday (15th) Google Julia Child's 100th Birthday (Version 2).jpg Google Julia Child's 100th Birthday (Version 3).jpg Google Julia Child's 100th Birthday (Storyboard 1).jpg|Storyboard verison of this doodle. Google Julia Child's 100th Birthday (Storyboard 2).jpg Google Julia Child's 100th Birthday (Storyboard 3).jpg Google Indian Independence Day.jpg|Indian Independence Day (15th) (India) Google National Liberation Day of Korea 2012.png|Korean National Liberation Day (15th) (South Korea) Google Indonesian Independence Day 2012.jpg|Indonesian Independence Day (17th) (Indonesia) velazquelz12-hp.jpg|Consuelo Velazquez's 96th Birthday (21st) (Mexico) alexander-grin-12-hp.jpg|Alexander Grin's 132nd Birthday (23rd) (Russia) chinesevalentine12-hp.jpg|Chinese Valentine's Day (23rd) (Taiwan, Hong Kong) ukraine-2012-hp.jpg|Ukraine Independence Day (24th) (Ukraine) uruguay-2012-hp.jpg|Uruguay Independence Day (25th) (Uruguay) rhazes12-hp.jpg|Rhazes' 1147th Birthday (26th) (Selected countries) moldova12-hp.jpg|Moldova Independence Day (27th) (Moldova) First_Day_Of_School_Isreal-2012-hp.jpg|First Day of School (27th) (Israel) googlemalaysia12-hp.jpg|Malaysia Independence Day (31st) (Malaysia) googlemontessori-hp.jpg|Maria Montessori's 142nd Birthday (31st) September first-day-of-school-2012.jpg|First Day of School (1st) (Russia) Chabuca_hp.png|Chabuca Granda's 92nd Birthday (3rd) (Peru) Google Chabuca Granda's 92nd Birthday (Storyboard 1).jpg|Storyboard version of this doodle. Google Chabuca Granda's 92nd Birthday (Storyboard 2).jpg al_biruni-2012-hp.jpg|Al-Biruni's Birthday (4th) (Selected countries) Google Mother's Day 2012.jpg|Mother's Day (6th) (Gibraltar, Italy, Libya, San Marino, Switzerland) first-day-of-school-2012.jpg|First Day of School (6th) (Bulgaria, China, Colombia, Estonia, Hong Kong, Hungary, Iceland, Ireland, Japan, Kenya, Latvia, Morocco, Singapore, Taiwan, Thailand, Turkey, UK, Zimbabwe) First_Day_Of_School_Isreal-2012-hp.jpg|First Day of School (6th) (USA) Teachers_Day_Alt-2012-hp.jpg|First Day of School (6th) (Canada) brazil-2012-hp.jpg|Brazil Independence Day (7th) (Brazil) Google 46th Anniversary of Star Trek.png|46th Anniversary of Star Trek (8th) macedonia-independence-day-12-hp.jpg|Macedonia Independence Day (8th) (Macedonia) teachers12-hp.jpg|Teachers' Day (10th) (Brunei, Singapore, China, Hong Kong) Teachers_Day_Alt-2012-hp.jpg|Teachers' Day (11th) (Argentina) Netherlands_Elections-2012-hp.png|Dutch Election Day (12th) (Netherlands) clara_schuman-2012-hp.jpg|Clara Schumann's 193rd Birthday (13th) Google Clara Schumann's 193rd Birthday (Storyboard 1).jpg|Storyboard version of this doodle. Google Clara Schumann's 193rd Birthday (Storyboard 2).jpg adolfo-bioy-casares-12-hp.jpg|Adolfo Bioy Casares' 98th Birthday (15th) (Argentina) Costa Rica Independence Day 2012.jpg|Costa Rica Independence Day 2012 (15th) (Costa Rica) El Salvador Independence Day 2012.png|El Salvador Independence Day 2012 (15th) (El Salvador) Nicaragua Independence Day 2012.png|Nicaragua Independence Day 2012 (15th) (Nicaragua) Honduras Independence Day 2012.jpg|Honduras Independence Day 2012 (15th) (Honduras) Guatemala Independence Day 2012.png|Guatemala Independence Day 2012 (15th) (Guatemala) Mexico Independence Day 2012.jpg|Mexico Independence Day 2012 (16th) (Mexico) Konstantin Tsiolkovsky's 155th birthday.jpg|Konstantin Tsiolkovsky's 155th Birthday (17th) (Russia) Chile Independence Day 2012.jpg|Chile Independence Day 2012 (18th) (Chile) Edgar-valter-2012-hp.jpg|Edgar Valter's 84th Birthday (21st) (Estonia) Krushelnytska12-hp.jpg|Solomiya Krushelnytska's 140th Birthday (23rd) (Ukraine) Saudi arabia12-hp.jpg|Saudi Arabia National Day (23rd) (Saudi Arabia) Howard florey 114th birthday-2012-hp.jpg|Howard Florey's 114th Birthday (24th) (Australia) Googles_14th_Birthday-2012-2-hp.gif|Google's 14th Birthday (27th) david-unaipon-12-hp.jpg|David Unaipon's 140th Birthday (28th) (Australia) chuseok12-hp.jpg|Chuseok (30th) (South Korea) Moon_Festival-2012-hp.jpg|Mid-Autumn Festival (30th) (Selected countries) October anton-bernolak-2012-hp.jpg|Anton Bernolak's 250th Birthday (3rd) (Slovakia) German_Reunification_Day-2012-hp.jpg|German Reunification Day (3rd) (Germany) Brian_ONolan-2012-hp.jpg|Brian Ó Nualláin's 101st Birthday (5th) (Ireland) Francisco_Gavilondo_Soler-2012-hp.jpg|Francisco Gabilondo Soler's 105th Birthday (6th) (Mexico) bohr11-hp.jpg|Niels Bohr's 127th Birthday (7th) Brazil_Elections-2012-hp.jpg|Brazilian Elections (7th) (Brazil) janusz-korczak-2012-hp.jpg|Janusz Korczak's Year (7th) (Poland) uganda12-hp.jpg|Uganda Independence Day (9th) (Uganda) Ivo_Andric-2012-hp.jpg|Ivo Andrić's 120th Birthday (9th) (Selected countries) alicia-moreau-de-justo-12-hp.jpg|Alicia Moreau de Justo's 127th Birthday (11th) (Argentina) nemo12-hp.jpg|107th Anniversary of Little Nemo in Slumberland (15th) Google 107th Anniversary of Little Nemo in Slumberland (Storyboards 1).jpg|Storyboards version of this doodle. Google 107th Anniversary of Little Nemo in Slumberland (Storyboards 2).jpg Google 107th Anniversary of Little Nemo in Slumberland (Storyboards 3).jpg tanaka12-w.png|Hisashige Tanaka's 213th Birthday (16th) (Japan) Google Hisashige Tanaka's 213th Birthday (Version 2).jpg|Another version moby_dick12-hp.jpg|161st Anniversary of Moby Dick's First Publishing (18th) Google 161st Anniversary of Moby Dick's First Publishing (Storyboards 1).jpg|Storyboards version of this doodle. Google 161st Anniversary of Moby Dick's First Publishing (Storyboards 2).jpg Google 161st Anniversary of Moby Dick's First Publishing (Storyboards 3).jpg Jonas_Maciulis_Maironis-12-hp.jpg|Jonas Maciulis-Maironis' 150th Birthday (21st) abu-simbel-12-hp.jpg|Abu Simbel (22nd) (Egypt) Google Father's Day 2012.jpg|Father's Day (24th) (Gibraltar, Italy, Libya, San Marino, Switzerland) austria12-hp.jpg|Austria National Day (26th) Sugarloaf-12-hp.jpg|Sugarloaf Cable Car's 100th Anniversary (27th) Turkey_NationalDay-2012-hp.jpg|Republic Day Turkey (29th) (Turkey) bob_ross12-hp.jpg|Bob Ross' 70th Birthday (29th) halloween-2012-hp.jpg|Halloween (31st) (Selected countries) Google Halloween 2012 (Sketch).jpg|Sketch version of this doodle. November ls-lowry-2012-hp.jpg|L.S. Lowry's 125th Birthday (1st) (United Kingdom) Day-Of-The-Dead-12-hp.jpg|Day of the Dead (2nd) (Mexico) Odysseas_Elytis-2012-hp.jpg|Odysseas Elitis' 101st Birthday (2nd) (Greece) marshak12-hp.jpg|Samuil Marshak's 125th Birthday (3rd) panama-12-hp.jpg|Panama Independence Day (3rd) election12-hp.jpg|Election Day (6th) (USA) bram-stoker-2012-hp.jpg|Bram Stoker's 165th Birthday (8th) Abadis-2012-Homepage.jpg|Paul Abadie's 200th Birthday (9th) feng_zikai-2012-hp.jpg|Feng Zikai's 114th Birthday (9th) Doodle4Google Ghana Winner (12-14).jpg|Cambodia Liberation Day (9th) (Cambodia) hachiko12-hp.jpg|Hachiko's 89th Birthday (10th) poland12_hp.jpg|Poland Independence Day (11th) vets_day-12-hp.jpg|Veterans Day (11th) roberto-matta-2012-hp.jpg|Roberto Matta's 101st Birthday (11th) Rodin-2012-homepage.png|Auguste Rodin's 172nd Birthday (12th) canadarm12-hp.jpg|Anniversary of the 1st use of the Canadarm in space (13th) india_d4g12-hp.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2012 - India Winner (14th) Souza-Cardosa-2012-homepage.jpg|Amadeu de Souza-Cardoso's 125th Birthday (14th) sierraleone_elections12-hp.jpg|Sierra Leone Elections (17th) morocco12-hp.jpg|Morocco National Day (18th) latvia-2012-hp.jpg|Latvia Independence Day 2012 (18th) otto-von-guericke-2012-hp.jpg|Otto von Guericke's 410th Birthday (20th) thanksgiving12-hp.jpg|Thanksgiving (22nd) lebanon_national_day_2012-963006-.jpg|Lebanon National Day (22nd) ernie_coombes_mr_dressup_85th_birthday-960008-hp.png|Ernie Coombs' (Mr Dressup) 85th Birthday (26th) albania_independence_day_2012-980005-hp.jpg|Albania Independence Day (28th) Google St. Andrew's Day.jpg|St. Andrew's Day (30th) (UK) December doodle 4 google 2012 - romania winner-979005-hp.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2012 - Romania Winner (1st) United arab emirates national day 2012-983005-hp.jpg|United Arab Emirates National Day (2nd) Hryhorii skovorodas 290 birthday-985005-hp.jpg|Hryhorii Skovoroda's 290th Birthday (3rd) Doodle 4 google 2012 - japan winner-984005.3-hp.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2012 - Japan Winner (3rd) Finland independence day 2012-987005-hp.jpg|Finland Independence Day (6th) da_de_las_velitas-988005-hp.jpg|Día de las Velitas (7th) ghana_elections_2012-989005-hp.jpg|Ghana Elections (7th) bjrnstjerne_bjrnsons_180th_birthday-990005-hp.jpg|Bjørnstjerne Bjørnson´s 180th Birthday (8th) doodle_4_google_2012_-_russia_winner-983006-hp.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2012 - Russia Winner (10th) ada_lovelaces_197th_birthday-991005-hp.jpg|Ada Lovelace's 197th Birthday (10th) kenya_independence_day_2012-1001005.1-hp.png|Kenya Independence Day 2012 (12th) 50th_anniversary_of_bonne_nuit_les_petits-979007-hp.jpg|50th Anniversary of Bonne Nuit les Petits (12th) luiz_gonzagas_100th_birthday_br-992005-hp.jpg|Luiz Gonzaga's 100th Birthday (13th) xul_solars_125th_birthday-983007-hp.jpg|Xul Solar's 125th Birthday (14th) japan_elections_2012-1006005.2-hp.jpg|Japan Elections 2012 (16th) zoltan_kodalys_130th_birthday-987006-hp.jpg|Zoltán Kodály's 130th Birthday (16th) 120th_anniversary_of_the_nutcracker_ballet-992006-hp.jpg|120th Anniversary of the Nutcracker Ballet (18th) S korea election day 2012-1003005.1-hp.jpg|S. Korea Election Day (19th) 200th-anniversary-of-grimms-fairy-tales.jpg|200th Anniversary of Grimm's Fairy Tales (20th) Google 200th Anniversary of Grimm's Fairy Tales (Storyboards).jpg|Storyboards of 2 doodles. End of the mayan calendar-993005-hp.jpg|End of Mayan Calendar (21st) Srinivasa ramanujans 125th birthday-992007-hp.jpg|Srinivasa Ramanujan's 125th Birthday (22nd) Herman potoniks 120th birthday-990006-hp.jpg|Herman Potocnik's 120th Birthday (22nd) Holiday series 2013 1 -998005-hp.jpg|Christmas Eve (24th) Holiday series 2012 2-999005-hp.jpg|Christmas Day (25th) Leonardo torres quevedos 160th birthday-994005-hp.jpg|Leonardo Torres Quevedo's 160th Birthday (28th) new_years_eve_2012_-_english_only-1049005-hp.jpg|New Years Eve (31st) Videos File:Valentine's Day Google Doodle|Valentine's Day (14th February) File:Doodle for the 79th Anniversary of the 1st Drive-In Movie Theater|79th Anniversary of the 1st Drive-In Movie Theater (6th June) Category:Google Category:Websites Category:Search engines Category:Special logos Category:International Category:Alphabet Inc. Category:Google Doodles